


夕阳之舞

by fayfang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayfang/pseuds/fayfang
Summary: 土俗警告⚠️重度ooc警告⚠️
Relationships: Alessandro Nesta/Francesco Totti, Zlatan Ibrahimović/Alessandro Nesta
Kudos: 2





	夕阳之舞

付老头和桑老太曾经是一对青梅竹马。桑老太年轻时候可是十里八乡的一枝花，人又好看又厉害，年纪轻轻的就成了村办工厂的厂长。付老头那会儿也是出了名的俊小伙儿，也是年纪轻轻的就当上了村办厂的党委书记。

大家都说付老头和桑老太郎——啊，那会儿还是付小伙儿和桑姑娘——郎才女貌天生一对，顺理成章地两人成了家，爹妈催着要孩子，可俩年轻人为了忙事业就把这事儿给耽搁了。

桑姑娘那会儿的事业真是风风火火蒸蒸日上，村办厂在她手底下还得了个全国的什么奖，这可是有村以来的头一件大喜事。桑姑娘也凭自己的本事被其他好多的厂子盯上了，个个争着想让桑姑娘调到自己的厂子里来。最后桑姑娘调到了北边一个毛纺厂里，从此和付小伙儿两地分居，只在一冬一夏短暂地团聚。付小伙儿也不是没有调动的机会，可是因为村里的父老乡亲实在是舍不得他，他也舍不得村子，最后也就没走成。

分居的时间久了，一些风言风语就传到了付小伙儿的耳朵里。

桑姑娘待的那个毛纺厂，男工个顶个儿的都是俊俏后生，厂长更是个英俊小伙儿。桑姑娘在这儿免不了要和这些男的打交道，一来二去，一些事儿就有鼻子有眼儿的传了出来:“诶诶，昨天桑姑娘和马厂长在家属区球场边散步呢……”“没错没错，前天桑姑娘还和姓皮的那个小伙子拉了手，没想到把大拇指给撅折了……”“就是就是，听说桑姑娘还和咱们厂的技术骨干，就是那个姓谢的小伙子不清不楚呢！”……

付小伙儿起初听到这些话，自然是不信的，可三人成虎众口铄金，事情越穿越邪乎，到后来付小伙儿也开始将信将疑起来。桑姑娘本是个性子烈的，知道付小伙儿不相信自己，一开始还辩解几句，后来一气之下和付小伙儿大吵一架，干脆也不回家了，直接搬到了毛纺厂里。

那段日子真是桑姑娘的事业黄金期，厂子在马厂长的带领下红红火火，业绩在全国独占鳌头。桑姑娘到处去演讲传授经验，忙得不可开交。没想到，在一次跨地区经验交流会上，桑姑娘却被一个姓金的小伙儿盯上了，这小伙儿疯了似的当着参加会议的所有人向桑姑娘表白，散会的那天甚至还想冲上去抱抱桑姑娘，桑姑娘当然不愿意啦，推搡拉扯之间，倒霉的桑姑娘还被撞破了脑袋，红色的布拉吉上溅了好多血。这件事之后桑姑娘就特别讨厌金小伙儿。

可金小伙儿还是很喜欢桑姑娘啊，为了桑姑娘，他甚至放弃了在原来厂子的待遇，想方设法地调进了毛纺厂。

桑姑娘在毛纺厂第一次见到金小伙的时候，血液都快逆流了，这人怎么跟牛皮糖似的甩也甩不掉呢？可是调到毛纺厂的金小伙儿没了之前那个疯狂劲儿，只是默默地帮桑姑娘做这做那。比如桑姑娘从不用去食堂挤着打饭，办公桌上总是放着盛满饭菜的饭盒，隔三差五的还有桑姑娘最喜欢吃的土豆排骨汤。时间久了，桑姑娘对金小伙儿的态度也软和下来，还和金小伙儿长谈了一次，说自己已经是有夫之妇，金小伙儿是个好人，也应该去找个媳妇儿成个家，不要把时间浪费在自己身上。金小伙儿听了不以为意，也这么一直单着。

春去秋来，岁月如梭。桑姑娘成了桑老太，付小伙儿也成了付老头。在桑老太退休后的第四年，付老头也从村委书记上光荣退休了。这时候的村子已经被城市所包围，也不叫村子了，现在叫那什么，哦，社区。桑老太和付老头现在是社区居民了，社区条件很好，生活方便，还有一大块空地，这里白天没什么人，可一到晚上锻炼的、聊天的、乘凉的、跳广场舞的，热闹极了。

付老头退休后迷上了打门球，经常和老邻居康老头一起，一去就是一整天。好容易退休回到家的桑老太本来想补偿一下那些年因为工作而两地分居的日子，可眼下付老头三天两头不着家，桑老太觉得家里太冷清了，去社区空地散步的时候，看那些老姐妹儿跳广场舞，还觉得挺有意思，也跟着跳上了。桑老太年轻时候就是厂里的文艺骨干，在这广场舞的人群中真是如鱼得水，一个星期下来，桑老太就成了广场舞老天后，一群老姐妹儿整天围着她打转，桑老太在广场舞里又找到了人生价值，至于付老头回不回家？管他呢！

桑老太的广场舞队渐渐跳出了名气，好多广场舞队来斗舞也纷纷失败，桑老太俨然成了广场舞届的一个传说。一天一个老姐妹儿带来的一封挑战书，说一支广场舞队听说了桑老太的大名，准备来和她较量一番，桑老太想都没想就答应了。

斗舞这天，桑老太一眼就认出了对方的领队——那不就是毛纺厂的小金吗？不，现在是金老头了。金老头也一眼认出了桑老太。可舞还是要斗，两支队伍在各自领队桑老太和金老头的带领之下，你来我往，都得难解难分，围观群众也是叫好连连。从傍晚斗到深夜，还是桑老太的队伍略胜一筹，斗舞结束后老姐妹儿们各自散去，金老头当机立断加入了桑老太的广场舞队。从此广场舞的江湖上再也没有金老头和桑老太，只有所向披靡令人闻风丧胆的广场舞届的杨过和小龙女。他们两人在广场舞届叱咤风云，成为斗舞江湖中的独孤求败。

付老头在发现桑老太经常不着家的时候，才又想起了那些青梅竹马的美好时光，他觉得自己给桑老太的太少，于是果断放弃了打门球的爱好，还学着别人养起了狗，一条大大的哈士奇。

桑老太天天和金老头一起排舞练舞，两人终于练成了了广场舞名作《爱情买卖》，一天付老头牵着哈士奇去接桑老太回家，可他看到的却是桑老太和金老头翩翩起舞的身影。  
夕阳下，付老头的耳边传来的是《爱情买卖》的歌声:  
“当初是你要分开 分开就分开  
现在又要用真爱把我哄回来  
爱情不是你想买 想买就能买  
让我挣开 让我明白 放手你的爱”


End file.
